nurdpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Big Head
Biography Finding the Mask Throughout his life, Bank Clerk Stanley Ipkiss had been a living example that being nice to others gets you jack shit. However, his luck begins to change when he gains a new client by the name of Tina. However, that night, Stanley is bombarded with misfortune after misfortune, reminding him, as well as the audience, that the world hates him. His car breaks down on a bridge, causing him to murder it out of frustration. He then spots what he believes to be a drowning man in the water down below. However, forgetting how much the world hates him, he discovers that the man is actually a bunch of garbage, however, he comes across a mask. Putting on the Mask Stanley arrives back at his apartment to find that his landlord also hates him. Seeing how everyone hates him, except for his dog (because dogs are awesome). He tries on the mask out of sheer boredom, only to find out that the mask really likes hugs, as it latches on to his face tighter than a facehugger. Stanley spins in circles in an attempt to get at off, the speed of his spins manage to turn the hunk of wood mask into a foam one. Hoping to get some fresh air, Stanley, now Big Head, leaves his apartment, when his clock jumps out of his pocket. Big Head tries his best to quietly get the clock back in his pocket, but upon realizing that his clock was unwilling to obey him, he decided TO MURDER IT! His Landlord then comes out packing heat for really no legitimate reason. Hoping to escape the insanity, Big Head takes a stroll to the street level by jumping out the window and doing his best impression of a dead person. Hoping to vent out some frustration, Big Head blows up a car with the passenger inside. Big Head is then approached by some thugs, who ask him about the time. Big Head is brutally honest with them, which offends them, so the thugs chase the guy with a green face, giant teeth, who is able to hear them despite not having any ears, down a dark alley, like ya do. Big Head realizes he might have offended the thugs and decides to make it up to them by giving them balloon animals, which the thugs never question. Big Head then creates a Tommy gun from balloons and starts packing. Amazed at the fact that he just broke the laws of reality, Big Head decides that it would best to become a superhero! But first... he takes revenge on the car repairmen who ripped him off by brutally shoving car parts into them. Clearly, Just a Bad Dream Stanley wakes up the next morning realizing that the harsh reality of life has been reinstated. He then gets ready for work and continues on with the rest of his life. Personality If crazy had a body, this would be it. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Cartoon Logic': The psycho who made this famous. Gifted with the twister of the Tasmanian Devil, the speed of the Roadrunner, the durability of Tom, the charm of Peppy la Pew, the elasticity of Spongebob, and the face of Jim Carrey. *'Power of the Plot': Can bend the hell out of his body to avoid bullets as well as impersonate his way out of the line of fire. Abilities *'Stubbornness': Virtually impossible to kill Category:Dark Horse Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Baldies Category:Males